


A Curated Collection of Compliments

by jadetea



Series: An Anecdotal Guide to Written Seduction [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Weiss always tucked these notes away when she found them, and then stored them in a special box when she returned to the dorm. Sometimes if Ruby was out—they were partners and dating, but they still kept their own lives—and Weiss felt a wave of sadness coming on, she’d reach into her box and look at Ruby’s silly notes until she felt better.





	1. Prologue

On the surface, Ruby seemed like an overly excited, absent minded, weapon obsessed child. 

Mostly because she was.

However, she was also sweet, caring, and  _ incredibly  _ romantic. Ruby always knew how to comfort Weiss when she was upset. She’d plan small surprises for Weiss—just because she wanted to make Weiss smile.

The one thing Weiss appreciated the most was how _ special _ and  _ loved _ Ruby would make her feel with her words. It started slowly—Ruby would sometimes leave a cheerful doodle in the margins of the notes she borrowed, or perhaps she’d leave a terrible joke on a slip of paper in Weiss’ homework so she could laugh when the stress of school overwhelmed her. 

After seeing Weiss’ reaction to those, Ruby started hiding similar notes in Weiss’ things—still small, but more frequent. Weiss had to hold in a giggle when she retrieved her spare eraser during a test and saw Ruby had stuck a small doodle of Zwei fighting a Grimm with a chew toy. 

Weiss always tucked these notes away when she found them and then stored them in a special box when she returned to the dorm. Sometimes if Ruby was out—they were partners and dating, but they still kept their own lives—and Weiss felt a wave of sadness coming on, she’d reach into her box and look at Ruby’s silly notes until she felt better. 

Weiss’ favorites, however, were kept elsewhere—a small scrapbook with each note laminated—she’s Weiss, of course she had her own laminator—and carefully taped onto its own page. Whenever she added a new note, she’d write the date and context, sometimes including how she felt or why she liked it. 

While she suspected Yang and Blake knew about her box, even Ruby wasn't aware of her scrapbook. She was little embarrassed—she wondered what it meant if Ruby could drop tokens of affection so effortlessly, but she was still compelled to hoard them. Did it show that she appreciated Ruby’s love so much she wanted to preserve it? Weiss feared it simply meant she lived so starved for affection so long that even just scraps of it were overwhelming.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she continued saving Ruby’s gifts in her scrapbook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my fluffy drabble series!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby always hated when Weiss’ father called—Weiss always closed herself off for a day or two after, ignoring anything that wasn’t training or studying. After they had started dating, Ruby would often make sure to give Weiss extra affection during this time and pull her away from work to eat and rest.

> Ruby’s your rose, 
> 
> Your jacket has blue. 
> 
> Forget all your woes
> 
> Because Ruby loves you! ♥

_ slipped onto my desk during a difficult call home _

 

“Yes, Father...No, my team is still top of the student rankings,” Weiss spoke into her scroll, “Team CFVY is a year above us!—Yes, sir.”

Ruby always hated when Weiss’ father called—Weiss always closed herself off for a day or two after, ignoring anything that wasn’t training or studying. After they had started dating, Ruby would often make sure to give Weiss extra affection during this time and pull her away from work to eat and rest.

“Yes, sir.The Vale satellite office is running smoothly.”

As Weiss’s frown grew deeper, Ruby’s frustration increased. Weiss didn’t want to be touched or comforted during these calls—Ruby had asked after the first one. After hearing Weiss discreetly sigh for the fifth time, Ruby started pulling her notebook from her bag and scribbling.

“The new security standards have reduced merchandise loss by 35%…”

Ruby finished writing and crept up to Weiss’ side to place the note in front of her, on her desk. It was tempting to press a kiss to her temple while she was there, but she didn’t want to startle Weiss. Ruby walked back to Weiss’ bed to wait out the phone call.

“...Yes, the increase in merchandise retention is projected to cover the cost of the new measures within the next 6 months,” Weiss continued speaking into her scroll but had picked up the note to hold to her chest, “Yes, sir. I will provide an update if the situation changes. Goodbye, Father.”

Weiss set her scroll down and looked down at Ruby’s note. She smiled and tucked it underneath her scroll before turning to her girlfriend.

“What would you have written if I wasn’t wearing blue?” Weiss smiled as she walked towards her bed.

Ruby shrugged, “You’re so cute, I’m sure I would’ve thought of something.”

Weiss allowed herself to be pulled by Ruby into a hug. Weiss relaxed and tucked her head into the crook of Ruby’s neck before the two of them flopped down. Weiss inhaled deeply—Ruby’s scent was deeply calming. It was a mix of her laundry soap and something sweet—Weiss couldn’t put her finger on it, but it was  _ fantastic _ .

“Do you think Ozpin would consider TP’ing your father’s office a valid method of stealth training?”

Weiss laughed. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tried to think of something to write, but her brain was drained. Thankfully, she had a backup for moments like these. She pulled out her scroll to find the list of “emergency cute” she had come up with—with occasional assistance from Yang.

> Yang told me to tell you “If you were a booger, I’d pick you first”, but I think I should actually pick you last—we’d be together longer! 

_ attached to the back of my right hand while studying _

Exam season was miserable for everyone involved. The professors had to find methods to deter semblance-based cheating, students were exhausted with mental and physical preparation—there was always a combat based component, and the rest of the staff had to deal with extended hours since the cafeteria and library were kept open.

Aside from the regular reasons, Ruby disliked exam season because of its effect on Weiss. A combination of personal standards and familial expectations drove the heiress to ungodly amounts of studying. While Ruby wasn’t a fan of the reduced cuddle time, she was mostly concerned with how unhappy exam Weiss was.

Ruby was currently taking a study break—she and Weiss found a system to manage her limited attention span—while Weiss continued to review her notes next to her. Ruby played with her spinner—a gift from Weiss—and watched her girlfriend. Technically, they still had several weeks before their next exams, but Weiss’ exam season started two weeks before even the most studious of Beacon’s populace.

Ruby knew that Weiss enjoyed most aspects of school—the organization, the pursuit of knowledge—but the pressure of exams was not one of them. As Weiss wrote, her brow furrowed and she let out a huff.

Ruby’s break timer still had a few minutes left. She tried to think of something to write, but her brain was drained. Thankfully, she had a backup for moments like these. She pulled out her scroll to find the list of “emergency cute” she had come up with—with occasional assistance from Yang.

She looked up at her timer—only a minute left—and wrote down the first thing she saw before sticking it on Weiss’ off hand. Weiss turned in her direction, but her response was cut off by Ruby’s beeping timer. Ruby hastily reset the timer and smiled at Weiss.

“Nothing!” Ruby chirped before returning to her own notes—which may or may not have been supplemented by Weiss’.

Weiss quirked a brow at her girlfriend before turning back to her desk and stretching. As her hands met above her head, she felt the scrape of paper. She set her hands down and pulled the note off to read.

She scrunched her brow a bit at the humor, but her expression mellowed when she looked over at Ruby. The younger girl was hunched over her desk, her tongue poking out in concentration. Weiss stood up to give Ruby a peck on the cheek.

“Please don’t pick your nose, Ruby. It’s highly unsanitary.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ruby was quite open with her praise for Weiss—”Oh wow, you're so smart!” “What? What do you mean cookies will ruin your figure? You could eat ten billion cookies and you'd still look great!”— she became especially sweet after they started dating.
> 
> Ruby complimented Weiss as easily as she breathed. If it was anyone else, Weiss would dismiss their behavior as meaningless platitudes, but Ruby was so genuine and earnest about it that Weiss could believe her.

 

> The holder of this note (but only if it's Weiss) is the cutest.

_Found on Myrtenaster’s handle_

Weiss hid it well—or so she believed—but she had always believed her attractiveness to be...somewhat lacking.

It was horrible right after her fight with her father’s golem. She was already the subject of scrutiny by Atlassian media—her clothes, her hair, and her body were all fair game—and her new scar was yet another blemish for people to write about.

When she came to Beacon, she thought the distance from prying eyes would help, but she couldn't help but compare herself to her peers. In particular, she felt her figure—while slim—was underdeveloped and boyish in an unappealing manner.

During her first year, her teammates had helped with her insecurities. Yang may have enjoyed teasing Weiss, but after striking something raw, she backed down and apologized. Blake openly disparaged societal beauty standards—her focus was originally on its effect on Faunus women, but would also mention it's unfairness to humans around Weiss.

Ruby had helped before her teammates knew about the heiress’ body image issues—much before they even started dating. When Weiss mentioned offhand how Neptune had turned her down, Ruby was gobsmacked—”But you're like… You’re _Weiss_! You're smart and pretty and what the heck?”. Weiss was glad for his rejection, in the end. She had a wonderful time with her teammates and friends—she especially enjoyed dancing with Ruby, who stumbled and stammered in her “lady stilts”.

While Ruby was quite open with her praise for Weiss—”Oh wow, you're so smart!” “What? What do you mean cookies will ruin your figure? You could eat ten billion cookies and you'd still look great!”— she became especially sweet after they started dating.

Ruby complimented Weiss as easily as she breathed. If it was anyone else, Weiss would dismiss their behavior as meaningless platitudes, but Ruby was so _genuine_ and _earnest_ about it that Weiss could believe her.

***

“Weiss! Can Myrtenaster come out for a play date with Crescent Rose?”

Weiss looked up from her book. She loved Ruby—really, she did—but that did not make understanding her much easier.

“... What?”

“You know! Like how you take two dogs out together on a walk!”

“You… want to take our weapons on a ‘walk’?”

“Yeah! With you!... And the walk is going to be through the Emerald Forest!”

Weiss sighed, but was also amused with her partner, “Most people would just ask if I’d like to hunt Grimm with them.”

“But ‘hunt’ sounds so serious,” Ruby pouted,”I just want to see how Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose’s new upgrades work together. So it’s a play date!”

“So while the weapons ‘play’, we can date?”

A groan came from Yang’s bunk and Ruby giggled. Weiss used a glyph to throw a pillow at Yang.

Ruby and Weiss changed into their hunting gear and left a sulking Yang behind.

***

Weiss was glad Ruby suggested this… “play date”. The upgrades she added to Myrtenaster required an adjustment period, but now she could use two types of Dust at once, and her reloading mechanism was altered to accept preloaded cartridges.

Ruby had added a few things to her own weapon as well. She was experimenting with a revolving dust injector for her rifle—if it worked, Ruby could convert basic ammo into dust bullets with each shot. It would reduce the types she’s have to carry, and would also save her time from changing magazines just to switch dust types.

The two of them easily defeated any Grimm they encountered—the Emerald Forest wasn't very dangerous since it was used for Initiation every year. They returned to Beacon a few hours later.

Ruby had taken their weapons to the workshop to make small adjustments to the new upgrades. Weiss offered to keep her company, but Ruby waved her off—she knew Weiss wanted to shower, and she’d be back shortly anyways. They shared a quick kiss before separating, leaving them both giddy and flushed.

***

When Weiss returned from her shower, Ruby had already returned. Upon seeing her girlfriend, Ruby zoomed to peck her on the cheek before entering the bathroom for her shower.

Weiss smiled and walked over to her desk, where Ruby left Myrtenaster. The rapier had been cleaned of the grime and muck from earlier, and the dust chambers appeared to be refilled. She lifted her weapon, and then immediately set it down when she felt something rough in her grip. She inspected the handle and found a note taped to it. After reading it, she quickly slipped it into her scrapbook for later.

***

Ruby was ambushed by soft lips and a hand on her butt when she left the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around Weiss and hummed into the kiss.

Weiss pulled away and grinned softly, “The holder of this Schnee is the cutest—but only if it's Ruby.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

> Yang said to say something about your dad and some buns and a bakery, but your dad is dumb, you like bagels more, and we’re huntresses ??
> 
> _Slid onto my textbook during a study session at the library._

Ta-tap ta-tap ta-tap ta-tap tap-tap

“Ruby!” Weiss hissed.

Ruby jumped and dropped her pencil, “Weiss!”

Weiss’ glare softened as Ruby looked at her with concern.

“I—...Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, you were just tapping again.”

Ruby pushed her fingertips together, “Oh, sorry. I didn't notice.”

Weiss sighed as her girlfriend practically deflated, “It's okay, I know don't do it on purpose. Did you leave your spinner in the dorm again?”

“Yeah,” Ruby looked sheepish, “If I start tapping again I could go get it?”

Weiss worried her lip. She didn't want to cut into Ruby's studying time, but she also couldn't focus when Ruby’s fidgeting made too much noise.

Ruby pressed a quick kiss to Weiss’ furrowed brow before standing up, “It’s fine, Weiss! I can use it as my break. Do you want anything while I’m up? Coffee?”

“That would be wonderful,” Weiss relaxed and smiled, “Thank you, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled widely, and Weiss melted. As Ruby walked past her to leave, Weiss pulled her back by the arm for a lingering kiss. Weiss wasn't usually a fan of PDA, but they were in a rather empty part of the library, and how could she not kiss Ruby when she was being so _sweet_.

“Wow! I’ll deliver you coffee all the time if that's my reward,” Ruby giggled.

Weiss blushed lightly and turned back to her notes, mumbling incoherently.

***

Since Weiss was staying in the library, Ruby could take her shortcut to the dorm. Now that Ruby had developed enough control over her Semblance to speed through the air, she could reach the window of their dorm room rather easily, however, Weiss wasn't a fan of this particular method of entry.

Ruby spun through the air—a flurry of petals trailing behind—and smacked into the dorm wall.

Perhaps Weiss had a point. Ruby wasn't _really_ hurt—her aura took the brunt of it—but the impact still smarted. Ruby slid along the wall to their window and opened it from the outside—

“Mmm…Yang,” a low voice.

—and was reminded of Weiss’ second reason to use the door for entry: so they could avoid walking in on Blake and Yang. 

“Ack! Sorry sorry I just need my fidget and I’ll go!” Ruby hid her face in her hands.

Blake and Yang looked at the window and burst into laughter. Blake had her head in Yang’s lap, a book in her hands. Yang had her scroll in one hand and was scratching behind Blake’s ears with the other.

Ruby carefully peeked through her fingers and relaxed, “Oh. It sounded like—”

“—Blake was enjoying a head rub? Yep!” Yang cut her sister off, eager to close this like of conversation.

“... Sure? Sorry for interrupting, I just forgot some stuff and I’ll head back to the library in a sec.”

Ruby hopped down from the window sill towards her desk. She picked up her spinner—Weiss had gotten her something custom made to match Crescent Rose’s color scheme—and flicked it with her right hand a few times before pocketing it.

“I can’t believe Weiss has you so whipped you’re eager to to _study_ ,” Yang said, continuing as Ruby sputtered a protest, “You wouldn't even let me help you study at Signal!”

“I’m pretty sure Weiss offers certain incentives to study that you didn't,” Blake smirked.

Yang pouted at Blake before speaking dramatically, “Alas! My sister hath forsaken me for a pair of sweet buns!”

Blake and Yang laughed.

“Weiss gives me cookies?” Ruby was confused.

The other two laughed harder.

“ _Buns_ , Ruby! Like the pick up line!”

“What line? I thought you said you gave me all your good ones for my Cute Stuff list!”

“I just gave you the ones I remembered!” Yang said, “Oh my God, have you used them all on Weiss?”

“No!... I mean, I used some of them but she usually just gave me the Weiss Look and sighed,” Ruby said, “Is this one any good?”

Yang grinned, “Yeah! Just tell her ‘I bet your dad’s a baker, because you’ve got some _hot buns_ ’.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Yang,” I’m just… going to go.”

Ruby leaped back out the window towards the cafeteria.

“Ow! Who put that fountain there?!”

Blake snorted.

***

Thankfully, the cafeteria wasn't crowded, and Ruby made a speedy return to Weiss.

Weiss didn't notice Ruby walking up, but Ruby got her attention by setting her coffee on the table. Weiss looked up from her notes like Ruby had delivered her salvation.

Weiss pecked Ruby on the cheek and took a sip of her coffee. She let out a pleased hum and smiled, “Thank you, Ruby.”

The two settled into their usual rhythm. Weiss preferred to work for long stretches at once, while Ruby had an easier time alternating between studying and short breaks.

During one of Ruby’s breaks, she remembered Yang’s line from the dorm. She wasn't sure how it was a pick up line… maybe Weiss would get it? She looked up and saw her girlfriend maintaining a laser sharp focus on her notes.

Ruby decided to just write Weiss a note and stick it to her next book—she looked like she was almost finished with Grimm Anatomy anyways,

***

Weiss set her pen down and stretched in her seat. Ruby wasn't sitting across from her, but she vaguely remembered her girlfriend mentioning the restroom a short time ago.

Weiss put away her anatomy notes to make room for her next subject when she spotted a small note stuck to her History book. She picked it up and read it, scrunching her brow. Between this and Yang’s “booger” line, Weiss was astonished that Blake—their resident romance novel aficionado—considered her as dating material.

Then again, Weiss was dating a girl who wanted to take their weapons on a “play date”, so she really couldn't judge.

***

“Yang?”

“Rubaloo?”

“I still don't get why you think I’m dating Weiss for buns.”

Yang looked up from her scroll, “Not buns, _her_ buns.”

“She doesn't make any though? And her dad doesn't make anything but headaches!”

Yang set her scroll aside to stare at her sister, “Her _buns_ , Ruby. _Her buns!_ ”

“Ruby, it's a dumb line about butts,” Blake deadpanned, “Yang, stop giving your sister terrible lines.”

“Hey! My lines are gre—”

“I put off asking you out an extra week after you wouldn't shut about my ‘Bellabooty’.”

Ruby tuned the other two out as Blake and Yang’s conversation devolved into a strange mix of snark and terrible humor.

***

 

> Oh,  Yang explained it but I don't get why I can't just say you have a nice butt?
> 
> You have a Weiss butt,
> 
> It is a nice butt!
> 
> _Stuck to the side of my face during dinner_

***

Weiss and Ruby had separated after their study date—Weiss had to address some issues in person at the Vale branch of the SDC—but they managed to have dinner together with their team and team CFVY.

Coco and Yang were having a grape launching contest involving Nora—didn't they learn from last time?—while Blake and Velvet were discussing how Velvet could adapt her fighting style when deploying Gambol Shroud.

Weiss continued eating and listening to the table’s conversation until she felt a tap on her face.

“Ruby? What—”

Weiss peeled the sticky note off to read, then flushed. She looked up and saw Ruby’s wide, genuine smile and mirrored it with her own.

“Blake? Is Weiss… _smiling_?!”

Yang’s next grape toss was deflected into her face by a glyph.

Weiss smirked and began considering combat shorts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was both impressive and a little heartbreaking to watch Weiss like this. Her responsibility to her family’s company always pushed her to work harder and longer—she had to work with a machine-like efficiency to keep up with her father's expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by my desire to avoid memorizing vertebrate anatomy!

> WONDERFUL
> 
> EXTRAORDINARY 
> 
> INTELLIGENT
> 
> SUPER
> 
> SEXY ;) 
> 
> _ attached to a mug of coffee Ruby brewed for me _

Ruby watched her girlfriend rapidly tapping her keyboard, entering data points and formulae into her spreadsheet in a flurry. Weiss’ eyes never left the screen as she switched between tabs, double and triple checking her values before moving onto another portion. 

“…but if I prioritize by geographic proximity,” Weiss muttered to herself, “The numbers shift—hmm.”

It was both impressive and a little heartbreaking to watch Weiss like this. Her responsibility to her family’s company always pushed her to work harder and longer—she had to work with a machine-like efficiency to keep up with her father's expectations.

Ruby couldn't quite tell what Weiss was doing—there were  _ a lot _ of numbers being entered and generated—but she knew it had something to do with Weiss’ phone call with her father earlier that week. Ruby had tried to help where she could, but her expertise in Hunter tactics wasn't an exact match for planning security protocols for a major corporation. 

Weiss broke the silence by slamming her fist on her desk and cursing, “Why won't these dust forsaken numbers just  _ work _ !”

Ruby jumped from her seat at the adjacent desk. Weiss ran a hand through her hair, then cradled her face in her hands. 

“Weiss?”

Weiss turned abruptly, as though just realizing she wasn't alone, “Oh, Ruby. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your studies.”

“No, don't worry about it!” Ruby wrapped her arms around her from behind, “Are you okay?”

Weiss sighed deeply, “I’m fi—”

Ruby gave her a look. 

“…this proposal is a little stressful,” Weiss admitted, “It’s not something I can give to anyone at the company, though.”

A man who used fear and force to maintain his grip on power—Jacques Schnee—didn't understand the sway of  _ true _ loyalty or the appeal of putting ideals into practice. While Jacques still had control over the company board—likely though a mix of blackmail and bribery—Weiss had the support of a few key personnel and their subordinates in various departments. 

Her networking was actually inspired by Ruby, who offhandedly commented on Weiss already being a team leader since she was the head of the security department. In the past, she might have simply regarded her employees as numbers on a sheet—coldly calculating their productivity against their cost of employment. However, after working with team RWBY for so long, Weiss understood that the most valuable aspects of a person couldn't be measured. 

It was a long and difficult process to build her network. She couldn't change her department budget, so she had to be efficient with her hiring practices. She rewarded employees who put in honest effort, and dismissed anyone who just showed up to collect a paycheck.

She wasn't her father, but that didn't make her an “easy” boss either. She held her employees to a high standard—but she made it clear that it was because she believed they could meet them, if not exceed them. As a result, she was able to delegate the day to day management of her department to her trusted subordinates.

Unfortunately, her father demanded she present this proposal to him  _ personally _ , which meant she had to ensure it was perfect.

Ruby frowned and folded her arms, “They can't even help you with it? At least some of the more basic stuff?”

“No, Ruby. I have to… ” Weiss sat up straight, “That’s it! We can promote experienced personnel and have them manage their own guard posts!”

She began furiously typing again. She was so absorbed in her revelation she didn't even notice when Ruby pressed a soft kiss to her head and took away her cold mug.

***

Weiss leaned back and stretched her arms, sighing as her shoulders popped. 

“Mm, done?” Ruby rested the side of her head on her desk, facing Weiss, “Cuddles?”

Weiss grinned at her half-asleep partner, “Not on your desk, dolt.”

Weiss hummed teasingly as she slid into her bunk. Before she could tuck herself in, she felt a red blur slot into her arms, pressing against her chest. 

“Cuddles!” came a muffled pout. Ruby turned her face upwards to meet Weiss’ gaze, “And kisses too!”

“You drive a hard bargain, Miss Rose,” Weiss teased.

Weiss wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby, pulled her close as they fell asleep. 

***

Weiss awoke to the scent of fresh coffee and pastries. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, then sat up to find the coffee. 

Her nightstand was, sadly, devoid of caffeinated beverages. Across the room, Ruby was already dressed, fiddling with something on her desk.

Ruby turned with a slight clatter, a small tray in her arms, “Oh! You’re awake!”

She walked towards Weiss, who realized the tray had her usual mug and a plate of croissants on it. Ruby set the tray on Weiss’ nightstand before pecking her on the lips. 

“Is that… for me?”

Ruby just grinned. 

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but wasn't stopped when she reached for her mug. She took a sip—it was  _ perfect _ , still hot and well brewed. The croissants were also quite good, and Weiss was surprised when Ruby refused the buttery, flaky bread.

“I remember you said you have your proposal thing this afternoon,” Ruby poked her fingers together, “So I thought you'd like to have an easy morning.”

Weiss smiled softly, “Thank you, Ruby.”

She reached for Ruby’s hand to tug her into bed, giggling when Ruby squawked in surprise. Weiss let Ruby feed her some of the other pastries, and the two finished the plate quickly. 

Ruby got up to move the tray, but was held back by a firm embrace. 

“Snuggles are a key part of easy mornings,” Weiss teased.

***

Weiss awoke a second time to the scent of coffee. 

She wasn't late for her meeting with her father, thankfully, but she needed to start getting dressed. Ruby was nowhere to be found, so Weiss simply breezed through her usual routine. 

On her way out, she noticed a thermos on top of her desk. A quick check revealed it was another mug of coffee, and had something wrapped around the handle.

Weiss inspected the note and smiled widely, then Tucked it away in her breast pocket before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the energy or focus to work on BtL, but I have been writing a few short works. 
> 
> Here's something for me to toss out before I go through midterm hell next week. I'll try to get the next BtL chapter out as soon as I can, but no promises!


End file.
